A Vampire's Needs and Wants
by Xascul
Summary: What is going on in Evangeline McDowell's twisted mind when she pauses for a lunch break at school?


Hello again! This is another story I know people have wanted me to write about. Most of the readers I've seen, say that there are not enough good Eva stories so here is another one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor any of its characters.

EDIT: I went back and tweaked the story a little bit.

* * *

A Vampire's Needs and Wants

There is a difference between needs and wants. Almost everybody knows that. But a certain young vampire probably did not. Or at least, she never noticed.

It was lunch time for the middle school of Mahora Academy and thousands of students created a wave of flesh moving toward the various eateries nearby campus. Many students who decided to skip this rush, decided to pack their own lunches. Some chose to eat the cafeteria, others chose to eat in the classrooms and a handful decided to eat in a secluded area.

One such person was Evangeline McDowell, world famous, er infamous evil super vampire mage. She preferred eating her meals alone, in a spot she knew she would not be bothered. As she sat on the rooftop of the Mahora Middle School building, and was sipping a glass of deep red wine, she took some time to think and consider her own wants. A half-empty bottle and her school bag were laid out next to her. She swirled the glass a few times and took another sip. She savored the taste of the sweet liquid as it entered her mouth and onto her tongue, then fell inside her throat. She smiled slyly and licked her lips making sure to get any stray drops of wine that might have slipped past her mouth. She found it a good substitute for blood in since she wasn't able to acquire as much as she would have liked when she was stuck here.

She wanted more blood. She could never get enough of the crimson fluid it seemed. She never thought of her as leeching off others. No, more like simply tasting the juices of her victims and sampling the various levels of savory and sweetness. Ever since she became a vampire, she couldn't control her blood lust, and subsequently, couldn't control her desire to taste and drink blood either. That was one want she knew off the top of her head. What's next?

She wanted to immerse herself in darkness. Yes, her home now was not the log cabin which she lived in, but was darkness. She was considered to be the ruler of the night, the 'Queen of Darkness.' She had gotten used to it over the years, living in dark, creepy places, living a life full of sin, staining her small yet well-manicured hands with the blood of countless victims. There were other reasons why she liked the darkness. Somehow, she felt safer in darkness than not. It was not that she disliked the light, but simply because she was more comfortable sitting in the shadows. And if she had one more reason she liked the darkness, it was simply because she liked the color black.

Next up on her list of wants was power. She wanted power. Yes, power to her meant just about everything in the world to her. As it turns out, she couldn't get enough of power either. She hated being weak. She hated being just another vampire, one who could easily be harmed by sunlight and crosses. That's why she trained endlessly, so she could one day become a daywalker, the strongest type of vampire there was. Now that she was a daywalker, she was no longer bound by the darkness, she was free to explore the day as well. Soon she realized, it wasn't enough for her to be just a daywalker.

Nope, she wanted to learn magic as well. She felt she was still not strong enough or at least to take on the man who turned her into a vampire to begin with. Plus she read in books and heard from various accounts the wonders of mages and the use of magic. Ever since she first invented Dark Magic, or Magica Erebea, she was so drawn in by magic, she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. Eventually, when she did feel she was strong enough, she searched far and wide for the man who made her a monster, and killed him.

Then she wanted to learn fencing. During her time traveling er, haunting Europe in the 16th century, she saw a couple of nobles solve a dispute with fencing in the middle of a street and again she was drawn in by it. She looked around for a fencing school and decided on studying the French style. Eva liked the movements, and the graceful movements an expert had with a rapier. There was something about its elegance that she liked.

After moving to Japan, she studied martial arts under an old expert. She wasn't used to fighting hand to hand combat, but she was a fast learner and soon was on her way to master Akikido as well. Plus she felt that it was necessary to round out her fighting skills and abilities by learning other forms of combat, since she understood that as a mage, she needed time to cast, and if she got into a fight who was not a mage, but a fighter, well, she needed to learn that as well. So why did she want so much power? She hated being in this state, when she was trapped at school. She was always falling ill to hay fever and the cold while others were playing around in the sun. The strong inherit the world, while the weak do not.

Eva took another sip of wine and thought some more. What else in this world did she want? Ah, yes, more servants and more dolls. She didn't have enough of those either. Although she had two Minister Magi right now, Chachamaru and Chachzero, but she had other robots and maids at her disposal. She enjoyed it when she could boss around other people, and at many times, commanded vast armies of dolls and the undead.

Was that all? What else did she want? She looked up into the clouds and thought she noticed the shape of a certain tall, red-haired mage, Nagi Springfield. Her face twisted away from an evil sneer, to one of longing.

* * *

During her time with Nagi, there was something about him that made Eva's thirst for power shoot through the roof. When she found out this was the famed Thousand Master, the wizard who supposedly mastered a thousand spells, she immediately knew that if he were to like her, she had to be stronger. So she did what any mage would do and that was to dive into spell books and study away. She didn't know much about the Thousand Master, only that he was really powerful. She guessed that he must have been a straight-A student in magic school, one who believed in hard work and perseverance.

How wrong the little vampire was. Nagi would look at her and wonder. Why did a little girl like her want so much power? He himself was powerful, enough that he did not need a partner to fight by his side. But actually he didn't care much for power. He cared more about helping people in need. If there is one thing he disliked since he was a child, was that another, more powerful person whether politically or physically picked on a smaller or weaker being. He considered that cowardice and plain old wrong.

He knew she was insanely powerful already after witnessing her fight when a village was attacked by a horde of demons. He and Eva were traveling to another town, and out of nowhere, several hundred demons came out to attack the village, Nagi and Eva both singlehandedly took out half of the army of demons, although the village was not to happy to be saved by another monster. Nagi wondered, which monster? Then he noticed he was pointing to the little girl next to him. And that's when Nagi realized who he's been traveling with this whole time.

No matter, after they were shooed away from that town, they took to the road again.

Once, the two of them passed by a beautiful lake in the countryside of Japan. Nagi had been walking for some time and decided to take a break. He sat down on the soft grass and laid his long staff on the ground next to him. For a minute he just looked to the distance, smiled and said not a word. He listened to the birds sing and enjoyed feeling the cool mountain breeze on his face. This was just one of the many aspects of being a mage that he enjoyed. He got to travel to places that he always wanted to visit when he was a child, he got to meet many different and lively people that he never would have had a chance to meet if he'd had stayed at home. The little vampire walked down to the lake a few paces behind Nagi. When she saw him take a seat on the grass and lay his staff down, she simply pulled out one of spell books and started reading.

Eva looked over at Nagi from the top of the book strangely and was wondering why he was lounging around like that. Eva, though stricken with him, also disliked many of his actions and behaviors. He was a little more lazy than she had expected. He rarely read any books, and every time they traveled to a town or city, he would always be flirting with some other girls.

Then Evangeline realized something about herself. She wasn't good enough for Nagi. That had to be the case. Yes, why else would he not like her? She guessed that Nagi was more powerful than she had expected and she simply not powerful enough for him. This must be why he flirted with those other women, they must have been mages too, and really powerful ones for that matter. So from that day forward, she redoubled her efforts at getting stronger. To her, it was just another walk in the park. She would get up every morning before the sun rose over the mountaintops and she would train for at least three hours giving no second thought to what her breakfast would be or if there even was one.

She would fight using all sorts of methods that she felt were effective and important to her. She would pull out her ice rapier and practice on automated dolls she created. She would practice combining her marital arts and magic together to blow a tree or a boulder to smitherings. She would do thousands of push ups with rocks several times her bodyweight on her back and arms to build up her strength. And of course, she was going to read dozens of spell books until she could master a thousand spells just like Nagi did.

_She's reading again? Jeeze that girl reads a lot_, Nagi thought to himself. He never liked studying that much when he was a child. He simply felt that textbooks were of little use since they didn't really apply to everyday life in his opinion.

He pretended not to notice, but instead waded down into the water, took off his robes and decided to take a bath. He didn't mind if Evangeline saw him like this. Besides, she would be too busy reading. After a good half-hour in the lake and floating around on the surface taking in the afternoon sun, Nagi got out, dried himself with a towel he kept in his bag, and got dressed again. Nagi looked up at the little girl and noticed she was still reading her book. Nagi walked over to Eva and asked her if she wanted to stop reading for a minute.

Nagi did not understand why Eva worked so hard to study magic to get stronger. Nagi didn't feel the same way for her as she did to him. Not only was he not interested in little girls, but he also didn't like someone who worked their butt off the whole day and not take the time to smell the roses. When he traveled from town to city and city to village, he was never in a hurry and took a moderate to leisurely pace when he walked.

Nagi gave the girl a sympathetic look and she tilted her head innocently in response. She stared at back curiously as he tried to gently remove the book from her hands. She watched for a full second before moving to pull it back in front of her.

"I think you have read enough for today," he said with what he hoped was a gentle smile.

She stared at the tall mage and he tried to tell her silently that reading so much, and being so obsessed about magic and power was not healthy for one's soul.

Eva stared back with her wide green eyes, which was her version of gaping at Nagi. "Enough power?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes, Evangeline." He said firmly and then leaned in to whisper his encouragement, "Eva, you must be strong! And I don't mean being obsessed with power."

"What?! How dare you say that!" Eva shouted back. "I'm not obessed!"

Both her small hands were now tugging at the spell book but Nagi maintained a strong grip. Nagi was surprised at Eva's strength as she tugged back on the book. The power-hungry girl raised an eyebrow, "Power cannot hurt me. I AM power!" She said with an strong emphasis on the 'am.'

"Eva," Nagi sighed loudly and she eyed my fingers attentively, wondering how to pry them off. Nagi sighed and shook his head. He knew that wasn't the whole story. There had to be another reason why she wants it, but he couldn't figure out why.A small smile crossed her face and Nagi hoped she wasn't going to slice them off.

She toned her voice down again and said to Nagi, "Power is the only thing in this world left for me," Evangeline said like it was the truth, "It's the only constant in life that I know of. The strong are the ones who inherit the world, the weak do not. Besides, I _like_ power." Eva said to the mage.

"Evangeline......." Nagi tried again and stared as the little vampire placed her hands on mine. Even though her fair skin and hands were quite soft, the red-haired mage could feel an immense strength from them. One by one she pulled my fingers off the box like a mother carefully removing a toy from a child's hands. Nagi could only watch as she took the spell book back and started flipping through the pages once again with a satisfied, yet evil glimmer in her eyes.

Nagi sighed loudly again and gave up for the time being. Poor girl…

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I'll leave you be for now." After hearing Eva's rather brief explanation of the reason behind her desire for power, it left a bad taste in Nagi's mouth for the rest of the day.

Again Nagi did not understand why that was. He knew that Eva was not an ordinary little girl, that she was the famed vampire of old tales. But Nagi did not attack Eva or did anything. He also knew that Eva had all the time in the world, something he was kind of jealous about. But all she ever seemed to care about was stuffing her tiny body with blood and power.

* * *

In fact Eva didn't feel she wanted power, but she felt she _needed _it. Centuries ago, when armies fought across Europe for dominance, and when her homeland was consumed in a bitter struggle for succession of the English Throne, it really was a battle of survival of the fittest.

Eva desired and often bragged about how when she was finally freed from her school hell curse she would expand the boundaries of darkness, with her at its head of course. She desired to cover the world in darkness and have every living soul fear her. She even toyed with the idea that once this world fell to her darkness, she would expand her evil to the far reaches of space, and hopefully even the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy.

But that was completely different than her needs.

Nope, Eva did not need more power, she had more than her fair share already. What she needed was somebody there to care for her well being, whether she liked it or not. He felt that she needed to know that there was more to life than just power. Nagi could care less if Evangeline eventually over took him and perhaps even beat him in combat. So long as she didn't choose to kill him he didn't mind.

Since Nagi tended to see Eva more as an overly ambitious ten-year-old, he felt even more sadness for her since, a 'normal' girl her age would not care for power. A ten-year-old's needs were food, clothing, shelter, friends, some kind of fun or recreational activity, parental guidance, and love. But Eva didn't seem to care one bit for any of what supposedly were needs. Nagi wasn't quite sure how her vampire's body worked and what nutrients she got from drinking blood. He never saw her eat so much as a crumb of bread and yet she could keep walking for the whole day when he himself needed to pause for a break once every three to four hours. Nagi seriously felt that Eva should take power in moderation. When he reached the level of power he was now at, he told himself that he would not acquire more of it. He believed it was important to know when to stop. He didn't kill all his opponents, but he allowed them to live in many cases so that they might learn.

Eva also needed one more important thing for her otherwise troubled soul. She needed to know that someone out there still loved her, that she wasn't simply another outcast or monster. But the only thing that was stopping her from doing that was Evangeline herself. She was never comfortable around people. Heck, she was reluctant to return to Scotland if she ever got the chance. She was afraid of what her deceased parents would think of her..........

"Eva! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Asuna shouted to the smaller girl. "Class is about to start you know!"

Eva sighed reluctantly and dumped the rest of the wine down her throat in one gulp. She re-corked the bottle, (she hated wasting perfectly good wine) stuffed it back in her school bag and ran over to the open door which Asuna was holding open.

* * *

Please read and review! Sorry I haven't been keeping up with updates and such!


End file.
